crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carnival of Sorrows
Carnival of Sorrows(CoS) was the first event, running from October 1st to noon on October 13th 2015. This event ran for a second time Thursday, September 29th to Tuesday October 11th 2016 at Noon PDT. =Tier 1 Event Description= In Crusaders of the Lost Idols very first in game event, The Carnival of Sorrows, the Crusaders venture into a demon possessed carnival ground collecting tickets to unlock two brand new permanent Crusaders, Pete the Carney and Mister the Monkey, to their lineup, as well as the ability to collect special carnival chests to equip these new allies, and earn special permanent achievement boosts. =Tier 2 Event Description= This dark and demonic funfair has rolled into the Crusader's world with some twisted new objectives to complete again. For the replay of the event a second tier was added. To play this part of the event you are required to first finish all of the Tier 1 Objectives and have the Doing It Again Talent. In Tier 2 you get to unlock two brand new crusaders, Mindy the Mime and The Half-Blood Elf. There are also three other new objectives, The Great Trapeze, The Menagerie, and The Price of Admission. Another new thing to this is that to unlock the crusaders you have to get to area 300 not 100 and the crusaders upgrades are similar to the 11th objective crusader's upgrade system. =Tier 1 Recruits= The opening two objectives are the first time you'll meet Pete the Carney and Mister the Monkey, two prisoners of the Carnival of Sorrows whom you need to rescue. The evil circus members have trapped them in their warped traveling carnival. You must help break them out of the demonic spell by liberating them from the carnival. It won't be easy as they will debuff your Crusaders and take up a slot in your formation. However, completing the objectives will release them from their captivity, and they'll join your ranks. Once recruited you'll be able to select the character for all your formations by using the all-new swap button. Mister the Monkey can be switched for Kaine while Pete the Carney can be switched for Jason by choosing the switch option just above the enchantment points. Pete the Carney Pete the Carney packs some new unique upgrades. A lifetime of traveling with the twisted carnival has built up his arsenal of improvements. His Bad Jokes are so bad that the Crusaders furthest from Pete receive a 50% boost to their DPS. As well, his level 200 bonus is Clown Rage that even has Pennywise diving for cover. Mister the Monkey Mister the Monkey is no slouch either. He can buff all the Crusaders in the column behind him to find 25% more Gold, and fling a little poop while he's at it. Monkey see, monkey do. =Tier 2 Recruits= The new Tier 2 Crusaders are equally creepy as their event forebears. Mindy the Mime Mindy the Mime replaces Sasha the Fierce Warrior. Mindy, the Mime can randomly mimic her adjacent Crusaders' formation abilities for 15 seconds at level 100. At level 300, the duration of her ability lasts twice as long. The Half-Blood Elf The Half-Blood Elf or Halfy for short replaces Khouri, the Witch Doctor. The second of the new Crusaders is The Half-Blood Elf who, being half-orc, favours the non-human compatriots in the formation. Every non-human Crusader next to her will receive a 50% DPS boost at level 150. At level 400, her Swipe Right ability enables her to heal all non-adjacent male Crusaders. =Tier 1 Objectives= To begin your ventures into the fairground, you will need to finish whatever campaign you are on, or reset the world. You will also need 100 event tickets to begin the first campaign objective, "Recruit Pete the Carney." Below is a list of the event campaign objectives, their requirements, and rewards. Carnival Tickets to start :* Pete the Carney occupies a formation slot :* Crusader adjacent to Pete get reduced DPS |Reward T1 = Pete the Carney, swaps with Jason, Master of Shadows |Notes T1 = }} Carnival Tickets to start :* Mister the Monkey occupies a formation slot |Reward T1 = Mister the Monkey, swaps with Detective Kaine |Notes T1 = }} Carnival Tickets to start :* Two elephants each occupy a formation slot |Reward T1 = A Jeweled Carnival Chest |Notes T1 = }} Carnival Tickets to start :* Each area has double the enemies or bosses & double quest requirements |Reward T1 = A Jeweled Carnival Chest |Notes T1 = }} Carnival Tickets to start :* Must have 1500 idols to start :* An adorable elephant attacks your formation :* While on the screen, the elephant reduces your gold found by 50% |Reward T1 = A Jeweled Carnival Chest |Notes T1 = Since the new Peanuts objective was just added in the 2016 re-run of this event, players who completed this event last year will need to do it prior to starting the Tier Two objectives, so be sure to save up 2,500 Carnival Tickets before resetting! }} Carnival Tickets to start :* A random Carnival Chest is awarded upon reset |Reward T1 = A Silver Carnival Chest with a chance to upgrade to a Jeweled Carnival Chest |Notes T1 = }} =Tier 2 Objectives= To start these objectives you have to complete all of the first objectives then purchase the Doing It Again talent to start. :*Mindy takes up a slot. :*Mindy annoys a random crusader next to her every 15 seconds, disabling there DPS and their formation abilities for 15 seconds. |Reward T1 = Mindy the Mime, swaps with Sasha the Fierce Warrior |Notes T1 = }} to start :*An amorous elf and an amorous orc take up 2 slots :*Love is in the air tonight |Reward T1 = The Half-Blood Elf, Swaps with Khouri, the Witch Doctor |Notes T1 = }} to start. :*A trapeze artist takes up a slot and swaps adjacent Crusader's spots. |Reward T1 = A Jeweled Carnival of Sorrows Chest |Notes T1 = }} to start :*A number of wacky and wild animals attack your formation |Reward T1 = A Jeweled Carnival of Sorrows Chest |Notes T1 = }} to start :*Complete all the Tier 1 Carnival of Sorrows objectives :*Complete "Recruit the Half-Blood Elf" objective :*Crusaders costs increased and less gold is dropped |Reward T1 = A Jeweled Carnival of Sorrows Chest |Notes T1 = }} =Tier 1 Achievements= Recruit Pete the Carney Unlock Pete the Carney by completing the respective objective. Increase DPS of all Crusaders by 1% Recruit Mister the Monkey Unlock Mister the Monkey by completing the respective objective. Increase DPS of all Crusaders by 1% Ticket Please Spend 17000 Carnival Tickets Increase DPS of all Crusaders by 1% Mister Dress Up Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Mister the Monkey. Increase DPS of all Crusaders by 1% Pete's Package Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Pete the Carney. Increase DPS of all Crusaders by 1% Speedy Show Reset in the Carnival Free Play in less than 45 minutes. Increase DPS of all Crusaders by 1% =Tier 2 Achievements= Recruit Mindy Unlock Mindy the Mime by completing its respective objective. Increase DPS of all crusaders by 1% Recruit Halfy Unlock the Half-Blood Elf by completing its respective objective. Increase DPS of all crusaders by 1% Mime-a-licious Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Mindy. Increase DPS of all crusaders by 1% Fully Dressed Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Halfy. Increase DPS of all Crusaders by 1% More Tickets Please Spend 34,000 Carnival Tickets starting objectives in the "Carnival of Sorrows" campaign. Tickets spent on purchasing chests don't count! Increase DPS of all Crusaders by 1% Mime Time Duplicate bot Pete and Mister Monkeys formations abilities at the same time. Increase DPS of all Crusaders by 1% Category:Campaigns Category:Events Category:Carnival of Sorrows Category:Carnival Formation